leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rengar
}} Abilities Rengar's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, he uses his secondary resource bar to display his unique mechanic: Ferocity. Rengar builds 1 point of Ferocity whenever he lands an ability. Upon reaching 5 Ferocity, Rengar gains the ability to cast an alternate set of abilities, which are empowered versions of his basic abilities. The two ability-sets do not share cooldowns, and his basic abilities' cooldowns will continue to count down while his empowered abilities are available. His empowered abilities have no cooldown and can be used whenever 5 Ferocity is available, though using an empowered ability consumes all 5 Ferocity. |Estimated}} second upon exiting brush or stealth.Unseen Predator will happen regardless of whether or not his target has sight of him. |range = 600 (725 with 6 Trophies on ) }} | }} Rengar's next basic attack in the next 3 seconds deals modified physical damage. |leveling = % AD)}} |cooldown = }} deals modified damage equal to + ( Rengar's level) . Additionally, Savagery grants Rengar bonus 47 + (3 Rengar's level) % attack speed and increases his attack damage by 10% for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cost = 5 |costtype = Ferocity }} | , , and blind |spelleffects = |spellshield = will block the damage from Savagery and Empowered Savagery. |additional = |video=Rengar QVideo }} }} Rengar lets out a battle roar, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and increasing his armor and magic resist for 4 seconds. |description2 = Rengar gains additional armor and magic resist for each enemy champion or large monster hit. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 500 |cooldown = 12 }} deals modified damage equal to 25 + (15 Rengar's level) . Additionally, Battle Roar heals Rengar for 8 (4 Rengar's level) health, increased by % for every for up to 50 (25 Rengar's level) health. |description2 = and Empowered Battle Roar's bonus defenses do not stack with each other. |cost = 5 |costtype = Ferocity }} | }} Rengar throws a bola in the target direction, dealing physical damage and slowing the first enemy hit for seconds. The slow decays over the duration. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = 10 }} deals modified damage equal to 25 + (25 Rengar's level) . Additionally, it roots the target for seconds. |cost = 5 |costtype = Ferocity }} | }} Rengar activates his predatory instincts, gaining stealth after 1 second (delayed up to 3 seconds if taking damage) and vision of all nearby enemy champions for / seconds or until Rengar damages an enemy with one of his abilities or basic attacks. |description2 = While stealthed, Rengar gains / bonus movement speed while moving toward an enemy champion. Enemies are made aware that Rengar is nearby if he is less than 1000 units away and would be visible when unstealthed. |description3 = Upon exiting stealth, Rengar gains unconditional bonus movement speed and generates 5 Ferocity over the next 5 seconds. |leveling = |leveling3 = % |cooldown = }} | }} Rengar has access to 5 unique trinkets: * Trophy stacks gained will not reset upon switching to a different version of the trinket. Blue= |description = No cost. Summoner's Rift Reveals small location within / / range for 1 second (120 second cooldown). Enemy champions hit will be revealed for 5 seconds. This does not affect stealth champions. Rengar collects trophies when killing champions and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Rengar gains one Trophy whenever he scores a kill or assist. * - Rengar gains 25 flat movement speed while out of combat or while in brush. * - range is increased by 125. * - stealth duration is increased by 5 seconds. * - bonus movement speed while stealthed is doubled. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 20 trophies. }} |-| Red= |description = No cost. Summoner's Rift Summons a drone at the target location for / / seconds ( / range). The drone reveals and disables all invisible traps and wards within an / unit radius. (90 second cooldown). At 20 Trophies, you also gain true sight for 8 seconds. Rengar collects trophies when killing champions and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Rengar gains one Trophy whenever he scores a kill or assist. * - Rengar gains 25 flat movement speed while out of combat or while in brush. * - range is increased by 125. * - stealth duration is increased by 5 seconds. * - bonus movement speed while stealthed is doubled. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 20 trophies. }} |-| Yellow= |description = No cost. Summoner's Rift Places a that lasts / / seconds. (120 second cooldown). Limit 3 Stealth Wards on the map per player. Rengar collects trophies when killing champions and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Rengar gains one Trophy whenever he scores a kill or assist. * - Rengar gains 25 flat movement speed while out of combat or while in brush. * - range is increased by 125. * - stealth duration is increased by 5 seconds. * - bonus movement speed while stealthed is doubled. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 20 trophies. }} |-| Green (Crystal Scar)= |description = No cost. Crystal Scar Consumes a charge to instantly revive you at your summoner platform and grants 125% movement speed that decays over 12 seconds. Soul Anchor starts with 1 charge, and gains additional charges at levels 9 and 14. (Max: 2 charges). Rengar collects trophies when killing champions and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Rengar gains one Trophy whenever he scores a kill or assist. * - Rengar gains 25 flat movement speed while out of combat or while in brush. * - range is increased by 125. * - stealth duration is increased by 5 seconds. * - bonus movement speed while stealthed is doubled. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 20 trophies. }} |-| Green= |description = No cost. Howling Abyss and Twisted Treeline Rengar collects trophies when killing champions and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Rengar gains one Trophy whenever he scores a kill or assist. * - Rengar gains 25 flat movement speed while out of combat or while in brush. * - range is increased by 125. * - stealth duration is increased by 5 seconds. * - bonus movement speed while stealthed is doubled. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 20 trophies. }} References cs:Rengar de:Rengar es:Rengar fr:Rengar pl:Rengar pt-br:Rengar ru:Rengar zh:雷恩加尔 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Stealth champion Category:Cooldown champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion